You Do What You Have To For Family
by ShadowWolf's Fables
Summary: An unexpected tragedy has Jethro and Tony taking responsibility of the kids left behind. Also a surprise is in store for the proud parents. Tibbs slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Those plot bunnies just keep comin'.

**Warning**: This is slash and also Mpreg. I think it's safe to say that a majority of my stories will have mpreg.

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday morning for the MCRT. Dead petty officer in Rock Creek Park. Oh joy! And Tony was once again right, it was the wife. So the team was finishing up the paperwork on the case when Gibbs' phone rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

He tries to school his expression, but he knows Tony is able to see the anxiety in his eyes. He mumbles a few words to the person on the other end and hangs up. When he looks up, Tony is in front of his desk.

"What do you need, Boss?"

Gibbs' thoughts are all over the place, but he manages to say, "We got to go."

"Ok." Tony's already grabbed his stuff and is waiting for Gibbs to shut down for the day.

McGee and Ziva are grabbing their stuff too and are about to head to the elevator when Gibbs stops them.

"McGee. David. You two stay here, finish your reports, and go home." Gibbs and Tony are already in the elevator and the other two members of the team are left standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

Tony pays close attention to his husband. They have always been able to read each other. He can tell that Gibbs is upset over something so he patiently waits. It is Gibbs. When he's ready to talk, he will.

"That was Mason. He said to meet him at George Washington University Hospital."

Tony nodded. Mason Knight was one of Jethro's men from his platoon during Desert Storm. When he got out, he went back to school and was now Jethro and Tony's lawyer. If he was calling from a hospital, then it had to be serious.

"Did he say why?"

Jethro took a deep breath. "Linda."

Oh. Something really bad must have happened. Linda was Jethro's cousin. They had always been close since they were children. He had met her a few times. Their wedding, Christmas, and other times when she and her husband were able to travel from Boston.

They arrived at the hospital with Jethro going his normal Mario Andretti speed and they met Mason in the lobby.

Jethro looked him in the eye. "What happened?"

"Let's go somewhere private."

They followed him to a conference room that had been set aside for their use. A doctor and a social worker were already at the table looking over files.

"Dr. Clark. Ms. Hanover. These are my clients Jethro Gibbs and his husband Tony."

They all shook hands and got situated at the table.

"We're still waiting for Linda's attorney," Mason said.

"Give it to me straight. How bad is it?" Jethro said bluntly.

There was a knock at the door and Mason let Linda's attorney, Maggie Sheffield in.

"Sorry I'm late." She took her place at the table.

"Mr. Gibbs," said Dr. Clark. "Linda and her husband Mark were in an accident last night. A Mack truck lost its brakes causing it to swerve into their lane. Mark was DOA."

"Oh God."

"Linda we were able to get stable. We have on file from Ms. Sheffield that you are her medical proxy. Is that correct?"

Jethro blinked. "When I was in the Corps, she and I made a pact. She would be my proxy and I would be hers. That changed when I married Tony. I had no idea that it hadn't changed."

Dr. Clark continued. "From the injuries she sustained in the crash, we don't expect her to last much longer."

Jethro closed his eyes. He hadn't spoken to her in God knows how long. She was his best friend, his drinking buddy. She even knew that he was bi. He trusted her that much.

Tony knew this was taking a toll on his husband. The lines on his face were drawn, and he knew that Jethro was trying very hard not to cry. He put his arm around the broad shoulders and gently squeezed, offering comfort and strength.

Ms. Sheffield chose to speak. "There is also another matter that needs to be addressed. Linda was seven months pregnant..."

Jethro opened his eyes. "What? That's impossible! Linda and Mark couldn't conceive. They were both sterile."

"Do you remember this?"

She grabbed a stack of papers from her briefcase and handed them to Jethro. His hands were shaking slightly when he looked at them. He definitely remembered this.

"Jethro, what is it?"

"Linda came to me about five years ago. She and Mark had just gotten married. She was upset because she found out that they both couldn't have children of their own. Me being the generous one I am, offered to be their sperm donor."

Tony looked at the paperwork that Jethro was holding. It looked like it came from an egg bank?

"Jethro, does this mean that you're the father?"

Jethro nodded. "I didn't know she'd actually do it."

"Who do the eggs belong to?"

"That was the other reason she came to see me. She wanted permission to use Shannon's eggs."

Tony knew Jethro didn't talk about his first family, but Jethro felt that he had to. There were no secrets in their marriage, but this came as a surprise.

Jethro continued. "We had a plan in case I was killed in action. Before I left, I donated sperm and she had some eggs harvested. We had always talked about having more children, but never had the time."

The social worker spoke up. "The pressing matter at hand is that Linda was pregnant at the time of the accident, seven months like Dr. Clark said. They were extracted by C-section and are in the NICU as we speak."

"Wait, they?"

She smiled. "Twin boys."

Jethro closed his eyes. He had always wanted a son. But to have two, that was even better. His joy was broken when Dr. Clark spoke again.

"There are decisions to be made. First, is the decision of terminating life support for Linda."

"How bad were the injuries?"

"The worst was the amount of blood lost. She also has a traumatic brain injury that has her in a coma. We are certain that she won't make it."

Jethro looked at Tony for guidance. "This is your call Jethro. Do what is best."

Jethro nodded and turned to the doctor. "Make sure her passing is pain free. She wouldn't want to be in pain."

Sheffield said, "I'll make the arrangements for both of their remains."

"Thank you." He turned to the social worker. "Is there anything I need to sign, like adoption papers?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I have them right here along with their birth certificates. If you both will just sign here."

Both men signed the appropriate papers and dotted lines. Jethro turned to Tony and hugged him tightly. He buried his head in the younger man's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Can you believe it?" He mumbled. "We're daddies."

Tony let the tears fall. "Yeah Jethro. We've been trying for so long..."

Jethro pulled away. "You've got to be kidding, right?"

Tony looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Babe, you haven't seen the signs?"

"You're losing me here."

Jethro glared at him. "You mean to tell me you haven't been puking your guts out every morning for the past week?"

Tony looked around sheepishly. He knew Jethro would find out about that.

"Let me ask you this. Are you late?"

Tony had to think back. His last cycle was..."Oh shit."

Jethro kissed him passionately. He gave him a little boy grin. "Looks like I still got it."

Tony slapped his chest. "Don't start looking all smug and shit."

The other people in the room chuckled in spite of the situation. The little family was going to get bigger.

Tony had a thought. "Abby."

"Yeah we got to tell her. Need to see if she can get the hounds off our scent."

"I'll call her."

Abby was the only person at NCIS who knew of Tony and Jethro's relationship. She was nothing but supportive of her surrogate father and brother. She was definitely going to be excited about this.

Jethro watched Tony talking to Abby. Apparently he couldn't get a word in edgewise. Tony handed over the phone. Jethro only had to say one word.

"Echo."

He waited. Five...Four...Three...Two...One.

"Oh snap!" They heard over the phone. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"George Washington University Hospital."

"Give me thirty minutes." Then she hung up.

He handed the phone back to Tony. "She's coming. Problem solved."

Mason stepped forward. "I'll get these papers filed for you." They shook hands and he left.

Sheffield also turned to leave. "It was a pleasure to finally meet the both of you. Linda spoke highly of you Jethro. Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

Dr. Clark came forth. "I'll be with Linda. I'm sorry for your loss, but also happy for the both of you."

Ms. Hanover greeted them. "Well gentlemen, would the two of you like to meet your sons?"

"Yes, please."

"Follow me."

* * *

More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Getting back in the groove people and it feels great!

* * *

Ms. Hanover led the men to the NICU on the fifth floor. They were all silent on the way there because they wanted to take the time to adjust to the situation. They stopped in front of the NICU unit.

"I'm going to have to leave the two of you here because the people in the unit don't know who you are so I'm going to need your IDs for verification."

They pulled out their wallets and handed their badges over.

Jethro spoke up, "We're waiting on one other person so we'll be out here."

"That's fine. I'll be back in a moment."

Tony turned to his husband. "How are you holding up?"

"How am I holding up? I'm more worried about you."

"I'll freak out later. It's your time."

"To answer your question, I feel happy, excited, and scared. This is the best day of my life, but they're premies, what if they don't make it?"

"They will make it. They are a part of you and you're the strongest man I know. They'll get through this."

The elevator dinged and out popped Abby running as fast as she could on platform boots.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she whispered.

"Abs, how'd you keep them away?"

"Oh, that was easy. Toothpick's at a convention in Geneva. Ziva's demonstrating the art of knife throwing to the baby probies, and I screwed with Timmy's computer."

The men chuckled. "At least we can get some time off."

"Ok, so back to my original question. Why are we on the NICU floor?"

"Kind of a long story, Abs, but Jethro can tell you all about it."

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Um, about twenty years ago I donated sperm and Shannon harvested her eggs. It was a backup plan in case I was killed. They were stored at an egg bank. My cousin Linda who I loved dearly asked for my permission to use them because she had just found out that she and her husband were sterile. I didn't think she would do it. So Mason called me this morning and we came here. Linda and Mark were in an accident. Mark was DOA and Linda was in a coma. I was her proxy and the doctors had already done a C-section and they said that she wouldn't make it. I asked them to make sure she was comfortable when she passed."

"Oh my God, that is so sad ans amazing at the same time. So she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, seven months. Twin boys."

Abby did a happy dance and hugged both men. "Yay, I get to be a big sister."

"That's not all the news. Seems Jethro used his investigative skills on me and concluded that I am pregnant," Tony said.

Jethro gave him a full grin at him. Abby slapped his arm. "You old dog, you!"

"Hey, I ain't that old. I knocked him up didn't I?"

"Yeah and we had fun doing it too." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Ms. Hanover had come out and gave the men their IDs back. "Gentlemen, everything looks good and here are your wristbands."

They put on two blue wristbands with barcodes each on their left wrist.

"Ma'am, this is Abby Sciuto. She works with us. Do you think you can get them to let her in too?" Jethro asked.

"Hum, is she the only one on the list?"

All three nodded.

"Then I'll need her ID as well. She needs to take off the collar and anything that's pointy though."

Abby dug her ID out and gave it to her. She proceeded to take off all pointy things and jewelry and that was a lot.

Ms. Hanover came back out with two additional wristbands and a NICU nurse.

"This is Lisa, she will assist you from here on out. It was a pleasure gentlemen, but I must be going."

"Thank you for your help, Ms. Hanover." Jethro shook her hand.

Lisa came forward then. "Alright, I'm going to need you to go into that room right there and change into some scrubs. There are lockers to put your clothes in. There's a sink where you have to wash your hands thoroughly so germs won't harm the kids. Any questions?"

They shook their heads no.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in there."

After they changed into blue scrubs, they met Lisa at the door.

"Right this way."

Lisa guided them through the cubicles of ill children and parents. They finally stopped at two incubators.

"Here we are. It's okay to touch them. They respond to touch better than their other senses. You have an hour to be with them. Ms. Hanover said that you haven't picked names yet so let me know when you've done that. I'll be right over here at the nurse's station."

Jethro got to look at his sons for the first time. They were so small. They were breathing on their own and had feeding tubes in their noses. He hesitantly put his hand through the hole of the incubator. He ran his finger down each of their cheeks. He was surprised when two little hands grabbed two of his fingers and wouldn't let go. He didn't realize he was crying until Tony wiped his tears away.

"They're beautiful, Jethro."

"Aww, they're so cute."

"We're going to have to pick names. Who's the oldest?"

"That would the one on the left. Got any ideas?"

"I can already see auburn hair so let's go with Sean for an Irish name."

"Cool. Middle name?"

"Alexander."

"Alright, cutie on the right."

"Hector Leonidas."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're naming our children after ancient kings?"

"Because I am."

"Fine, but I name the next kid."

"Deal." Jethro kissed Tony on the cheek. "Abby, can you get Lisa?"

"On it Bossman."

After getting the birth names taken care of. The three began talking about a nursery.

"After we married, Tony and I cleaned out Kelly's room and I already put her old baby furniture in there. I guess all we need to do is get some clothes, diapers, and other essentials because we have to think, Tony will be due a few months after we get the kids home."

"You guys also have to think about baby care for when you go back to work. I already have a plan worked out so you guys can work around it."

"Thanks, Abs. How's it going to work?"

"Well, I can fake a medical leave for the both of you without Ducky knowing covering your paternity leave. When Tony gets further along, you can put in a transfer to the cold case squad for a few months so no one will notice you're missing even after the due date."

"Do you think it'll work? Ducky might get suspicious. If he gets a hold of the fake papers, he'll do some snooping of his own. For some odd reason he has friends in the medical community that owe him favors."

"Don't worry Bossman. I can erase any electronic paper trail and issue a gag order that prevents any medical personnel from releasing any information about you according to the new HIPPA laws."

"I like Ducky and all, but does he realize that he's not our personal physician?"

"I thought he was cause he always got around all the medical redtape."

Jethro grimaced. "Yeah, we took him off of our records when we started trying for a baby. It's just he blabs personal information about other people. He's worse than the rumor mill. I'm trying to protect our privacy and Ducky would be hindering that. Know what I mean?"

"I totally get that Bossman. Can I ask you guys a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Okay, you guys will need some extreme help so can I move in with you?"

"What do you think, Tony?"

"We're not having guests anytime soon so you are more than free to take the spare room downstairs."

"Thanks you guys. Um, Gibbs, can I call you Pop?"

"I would live that, Abs."

"Pop, Tony. I have to go and save the world one molecule at a time. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Abs."

The two men were left staring at their children.

"Jethro?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you think we'll be able to take them home?"

"I don't know. I'll go ask someone."

Jethro turned to the nurses station looking for a doctor. He saw a woman in a white coat and he realized she looked familiar. It clicked and he silently snuck up on her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dixie," he whispered in her ear.

She squeaked and turned around. "Jethro Gibbs if you ever do that to me again, I'll made sure you'll never have another child."

He gave her a little boy grin. "Kinda too late for that. I got a set of twins and one on the way."

She looked at him shocked. "What...How?"

"Long story, Dixie."

Dr. Patricia Dixon was Shannon's OBGYN and delivered Kelly. Jethro was the only one allowed to call her Dixie because he used his southern charm on her. She had gray in her blond hair now and was still a foot and a half shorter that Jethro.

"Your twins wouldn't have to be the ones over there, would they?"

"Yep."

"Your in luck. I'm their physician. Who's the brunette?"

"That would be Tony, my husband."

"Wow, he's a hottie."

"Hey, hands off. I got to him first."

"You going to introduce us?"

"Sure." They walked back over to Tony and Jethro put an arm around his waist. "Tony, I would like you to meet Patricia Dixon. Dixie, this is Tony."

"Very nice to meet you, Tony. I assume that you would like to know when the boys will be going home?"

Both men nodded.

"Good news is, they can go home in about a month. We want them at an even five pounds each. The feeding tubes are giving them the nutrients that they need. In about two to three weeks, we'll take the tubes out where we begin feeding them formula."

"Dixie, I just thought of something. Do you still do that thing we did way back when?"

It took her a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "Oh! Yeah, I still do it, but I haven't had to do it in a few years. It's FDA approved now, but it can only be administered at doctor's offices."

"It's just that I believe Tony's pregnant. We need to have that confirmed by the way. It'll be too much stress on him feeding more than two at a time."

"I totally understand. If you guys will go back and change, we can kill two birds with one stone in my office."

Both men changed into their work clothes and followed Dixie to her office.

"Jethro, what is she talking about?"

"What she is about to do we did when Kelly was born."

Tony hated when his husband was being cryptic.

Dixie's office was a large office with books, filing cabinets, and papers everywhere. Off to the side was an exam table with what looked like an ultrasound machine next to it.

"Who's going first?"

"I guess I will cause we have to prove Jethro right."

"Alright, shirt up, pants down."

Tony got ready and Dixie squirted the gel on his lower abdomen. She took the wand and spread the gel around to get a clear picture.

"You are definitely pregnant, about three months along. I'll get you some pictures to take home. Jethro shirt off."

Tony wiped off the gel and situated his clothes while Jethro laid down on the table.

"Shannon wasn't able to produce enough milk for Kelly so Dixie found a solution. It was in the trial stage and it worked for us. I was able to bond with my daughter," Jethro said quietly.

Dixie came back with a vial and two syringes.

"Damn, Jethro! After twenty years, you're still ripped. If I wasn't married..."

Jethro chuckled. "In your dreams, Dixie."

"Okay, since we did the injections once already, we'll only need to use a smaller amount this time. It'll take about a week until you start lactating. Do you still have the breast pump at home?"

"Uh huh."

"Use it until it's time for the boys' tubes to come out. While you're not here, the nurses can feed it to them. No harm no foul."

"Ok, great."

Tony watched as she slid the needles under the skin of Jethro's pecs.

"You are the best husband ever."

"I know." Jethro grinned.


End file.
